Chemistry
by Capitol Citizen
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is a dyslexic teen,who lose Her family in a District 3 car accident. When she I force to Be sent to Her Uncle Haymitch's house in District 12 and finish her sophomore year of high school at Panem High. She Is not Happy.What Happen when she meet A special blue eyed cuttie. NO Hunger Games. Just High School. Sorry for the shortness ,I'm very,very new at this!


My name is Katniss Everdeen.

WHY AM I NOT DEAD?

I SHOULD BE DEAD.

I don't know WHY I had left district 3 but I know it was best.

Today, is my first year at Panam High School, without my Family, without Prim, without that witch of a mother, a month after the accident.

One Month ago-

I wake up to find a bright light and no feeling of my arms or legs ,and the last thing I remember is Mom yelling at Prim to stop running her nails on her seatbelt. I honestly didn't care if Mom got mad or not. I got over her and what she expected me to be. She was NEVER a mother in my eyes. Before I can finish my thought of my so called "mother", a man steps into the light. "Dad", I whisper. He turns the light up and I know that not my Dad. "Hello, Katniss, he says with a straight face. 'Wwwhy am I, Wwwhere's my sister", I begin to cry, "Wwwhy, - he cut me out. 'Katniss, please calm down', he says while connecting my morphling into my arm, and making everything dizzy. "They didn't make it, I'm so sorry Katniss" is the last thing I heard before the morphling pulls me down.

My Life was turn upside-down, the accident made me loses most of my memory of District3, but I remember everything about Prim. Today I my first year of school without Prim waking me up. But, it my first year with my good for nothing Uncle. And my first year of school in 12. The Hospital needed Haymitch to sign the Guardian paper to release me, but he was too damn tippy to get the dam paper out of the fax machine. So here I am waiting for him to freaking show like always. The Hospital gave me clothes to wear, a hoddie, and a pair of jeans. The clear glass reflexes what I look like. The hospital rapes my arm in gauze after switching it close. I have scar under my left eyes and under my lip. The hospital left me a brush beside my bed this morning, so I brush it and left it out. This is me, Katniss Everdeen. I pinch the sheet on the bed as I stare into the glass. Finally, the glass slides open as the nurse steps into the room  
"Katniss, your uncle here". "Are you ready?" She says as stares at me through her four eyes. "Yeah." I stand and put my gauze hand into my jacket pocket. "Are you ready for your first day of school?' She smiles. Freak, I forgot that I am going straight to Panem High. "God", I mutter. 'Come 'on, Katniss, Panem High is great. Come along, now!' She guides me down the hall as we get to the elevator; I peek into one of the hospital rooms. A man, I guess around his 50's, is in the hospital bed, hung on machine, knocked out. I hate those types of things, when it looks like it came out of crappy Lifetime movie. When it looks like it the end of happy, God, I hate those things! The Nurse pulls me out of my thought. "Here we are." She hums as we ride down, I don't why she so happy, she work in a dam hospital! I'm just glad she didn't talk to me. When we land in the lobby she tells me she needs to go upside and she'll see in 2 weeks to take out my switches. As I walk into I see Haymitch on the couch, tippy as usual. Am I the only who can tell when he's drunk? He really good at hiding it! Anywhere, when I walk over to him, he just stands up and stares at me, no "Hi" or "Sorry". But, after what seems to be 5 minutes I scowl and say, "Are you going to take me to school or what?" After that he chuckles, "That the Sweetheart I know and love! He called me sweetheart since I was 14 and prim and I went here for spring break and yelled at him for being stumbling in drunk when Prim and I were watching "Eat, Pray, Love". I told Prim to head to bed, and that we watch the rest of the movie later. He told me to "slow out Sweetheart" then sunk into couch and fell asleep.  
"Whatever Haymitch, can we go now, I'm already late." I say. "Sure, sweetheart wouldn't want to ruin your record on your first day!" he laughs. They're really gonna release me to him! Fuck my Life. Chapter 1~


End file.
